


널 원해 미친 듯 난 널 원해 (I want you, I want you like crazy)

by jung_eunkyung



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Historical Fantasy, Implied Mpreg, King!Hyunwoo, M/M, Magical Realism, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of knotting, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Slave!Kihyun, Smut, Something like that I think?, a little plot, alpha!hyunwoo, omega!kihyun, very little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jung_eunkyung/pseuds/jung_eunkyung
Summary: In a universe where those born with the dynamics of a second gender rule over those who don't, Kihyun finds himself in a very cliched predicament: the king wants him, even though he is nothing but a human slave. And, in cliched fashion, he doesn't take no for an answer.[Or the pointless fic where Kihyun gets turned from a normal human to an omega by alpha king!Hyunwoo with the help of a little magic and goes through his first heat with him. Warning: this might not make much sense, but the smut is entertaining, I guess.]





	널 원해 미친 듯 난 널 원해 (I want you, I want you like crazy)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shameless enough to admit that this whole thing came from a dream I had - I must say, fanfiction has brought a great deal of variety to my dreams... - so that might explain the holes that may be present in this plot.
> 
> As much as Kudos is welcomed, constructive criticism is much more appreciated. Enjoy!

Hyunwoo enters his bedchambers to see his pretty little omega trashing around in his bed, or at least, as much as he could with his hands tied to the bedposts. He was called by his personal manservant, who informed him that the change was completed – the slave he’d ordered to be picked up on the outskirts of town was now well and truly an omega, and required the king’s assistance to deal with it. The alpha all but ran to his chambers, despite it being so close to the throne room.

He knows what to expect, what was going on but the sight of the younger still catches the royal by surprise. There is a heavy flush running from his face right down to the backs of his ears, and he’s sweating profusely, breath huffing as if he had been running for hours on end. What holds the king’s attention the most is his scent – the entire room is bathed in it, and made even more potent from the pheromones his newly-turned-omega is releasing.

It intertwines with his own musk, and the combination leaves the older heady and hard, and all he can think about is taking Kihyun over and over, until their needs are satisfied and calmed. The alpha does not need to announce his arrival, because Kihyun’s senses are sharp enough that he can sense the other’s presence, and with a sob he calls desperately to the king. “Y-your Majesty,” he gasps, “what did you-,”

“Shhh,” he whispers in reply, walking to the younger in slow, measured steps. “Our kingdom is truly gifted, Kihyun – our warlocks and healers have no bounds to what they cannot do. As such,” he murmurs, “I had them make you something that will qualify you to be my mate – something that will, or rather _has_ made you my own kind.” His hands reach out to the omega, one palm cupping his cheek as a finger wipes away at the tears that escape his misty eyes and the other running down the side of his body, before stopping at the curve of his hip and curling his fingers, the slightest pressure hitting the clothed skin.

The omega bucks up with a cry and Hyunwoo stares, mesmerized as he notices the slightest curve of younger’s erection peeking through the layers of cloth he’s draped in. He imagines what it must look like, what Kihyun must look like, his beautiful body bare and open for the alpha to see, to _take_ – to touch and kiss all over, leave blemishes upon blemishes as a reminder of who this precious omega belongs to – and it takes everything in him to not simply rip their clothing off and bury himself to the hilt, first time be damned.

The royal takes a seat at the edge of the bed, feeling the soft bedding sink from his weight as his eyes trace out the smaller’s ailing form. His sight pauses at shapely lips, swollen and the color of pomegranate seeds from how much the omega bites at them to keep his pained whimpers quiet. Hyunwoo wonders if they taste as lovely as they look, so he lowers himself on the omega, taking in his overwhelmed expression as he realizes what was about to happen.

“Please,” Kihyun breathes, tone begging. “Don’t.”

The alpha stills, lips merely inches away from the other’s. The omega’s resistance, even as he ruts up to Hyunwoo to alleviate the need for friction brought on by his heat, amuses him to no end. A feisty one, indeed. Hyunwoo picked well – a person without stubbornness or perseverance would not be able to survive in the palace, whether or not they had the king’s favour. Nevertheless, he does not appreciate people who do not go along his wishes.

Grinning benevolently, the older moves ahead, capturing the boy in a kiss. Kihyun lets out a muffled sound in protest, but isn’t left with a choice as the king caresses his mouth with soft lips and a hot tongue, moving around his own with slow insistence, as if taking his time to explore the younger. A part of Kihyun loathes it; the one that is still fighting his doomed fate to belong to the king, but with each intake of air that was heavy with Hyunwoo’s scent and his clear arousal, that part gets even smaller. Whatever the man had done to him left the omega completely affected by him – his body, his scent, his mere presence.

Kihyun closes his eyes and breathes deeply, trying to clear his mind, and therefore does not notice the large hand that creeps under his robes until it wraps itself around his throbbing heat. The younger chokes as Hyunwoo tugs at it slowly, another hand fondling his scrotum roughly. Keening, he struggles against the older, trying to cross his legs in a feeble attempt to halt the ministrations. Kihyun doesn’t get the chance to beg for him to stop when the king’s hands let him go for a moment, and when he looks down at the sudden loss of electrifying pleasure, all he can see are those very hands pulling his robes up to expose him, and the king’s head disappearing under them before he feels tiny licks at the head of his shaft.

 His pelvis rises as a soft, drawn-out moan escapes his lips. Kihyun’s wrists tug hard at the constraints, skin chafing harshly against the tight ropes. “Oh- oh God,” he whines, hips stuttering as he tried to decide if he wanted more of the delicious torture or to put a stop to this whole thing completely. “Your- your Majesty, please!” There’s another withdrawal when the alpha pulls away once more to meet his eyes, and the omega is too far gone to stop the desperate mewl he lets out.

“Call me by name,” he orders, expression dark with lust. There’s an attractive timbre in his voice that oddly makes Kihyun want to get onto his knees for the king – to carry out his every wish and command best as he can, let him do whatever he wants to the boy. “Kihyun, omega,” he croons purposely, noticing the starstruck look on his face when Hyunwoo uses his Voice. “Call me by my title and my name, sweetheart.”

“Hyunwoo,” he responds immediately. “Alpha Hyunwoo.” Kihyun sees the way the older shudders, obviously affected by his words, and starts chanting them in earnest when Hyunwoo puts his mouth back onto his leaking shaft, lightly sucking the head. It’s enough to tilt the younger over the edge, and he _gushes_ , orgasm tearing through him for the first of many times that night. The omega whimpers in embarrassment when he feels liquid slipping not just from his length, but also his behind, panicking internally at the strange occurrence. The king laps up the thick white liquid like a man possessed, drunk on the sounds and smells surrounding him, but he feels the cloth under him turn damp and grins wickedly, letting go of the limp length in favour of finally coming out from under Kihyun’s robes.

He tries to take the younger’s clothing off properly, but the knots that tie together the sashes prove to be too complicated for the male, whose mind is addled from the sweet scent of the omega’s slick. Hyunwoo can almost picture it, rivulets of clear, slightly sticky substance pouring from between his cheeks, making the skin shiny and wet. It probably tasted so good-

An impatient growl leaves his lips, and the younger finds it more arousing than frightening, his appendage twitching to life again and feeling hotter and heavier between his legs as the seconds tick by. He gasps in surprise as his clothes are carelessly torn off his body, and Kihyun struggles to cover himself, arms tugging hard at the binds while his legs cross each other uselessly, barely hiding anything. “You are so beautiful, Kihyun,” the other rasped, eyes greedily taking the sight before him. “My omega. _Mine_.

“Look at you, omega. Right in the middle of your heat, all pretty and wet for me. I just want to take you so hard, knot you over and over, until you’re so full of my seed you can barely move without it leaking right out. Want to fill your belly with it until I’m sure you’re carrying my pups,” he says lewdly, watching the way the smaller male shuddered at his words before letting out a small wail at the mention of pups. He smirks darkly. “You want that, sweetheart?,” Hyunwoo coos, pressing his lips to Kihyun’s in a chaste kiss, hovering over the male. “Do you want to have my pups? Be my good little omega, taking my knot well and giving me all the pups I want?”

Kihyun whimpers. His mind conjures up pictures of tiny lookalikes of himself and the king bounding all over the palace and draining them of energy, and a blooming in his chest that is almost painful leaves his throat tight. He imagines the two of them sitting on the floor of his room, watching their babies play and laughing together happily, and oh _God_ he wants that so badly, he’d do anything for it, nodding wordlessly along as the other kept speaking crudely.

Hyunwoo doesn’t bother wasting any more time, yanking the boy’s calves and folding his legs back before sucking at the little furl that hid there hungrily, humming at the taste of the slick that drenched the skin around it. Hyunwoo has had his fair share of affairs, but he could confidently say not one of them compared to his little plunder. Kihyun is completely in tears by then, soft cries interrupted every so often by hiccups whenever the alpha gave a particularly hard lick.

He’s overwhelmed by it all – the sudden, inextinguishable heat pooling at the base of his abdomen, the king taking ownership of him despite his stubborn refusals – both in body and mind – and more than anything, his transformation to an omega. His mind may be almost gone, but even a fool would be able to tell what was going on: Kihyun was an omega. He was in heat. And he was going to be bedded by the king until his heat was over and he was, without a doubt, pregnant with their pups.

Above it all, Kihyun wanted this too. _All of it._

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the ending was too rushed, and Kihyun gave in too quickly? I'm not sure, what do you think?
> 
> This will probably be the last of me, at least for a while, because I'm finally starting college after one and a half years of complete freedom from graduating high school a couple years ago! I'm half excited because I've been on medical leave, so my whole life was sort of put on hold while I sorted shit out (and took the time to fangirl, and fangirl, and fangirl even more, bless) but I'm also a little scared because now I'm behind everyone my age so when I enroll everyone is going to be younger than me haha - although one year really isn't much of a gap...
> 
> Andddd I rambled once more, you must be bored from reading about my lifeless thoughts, so I'll stop here. Let me know your thoughts on this, or anything else, really. I'm nice, just frustratingly shy, and just because I'm not posting anything doesn't mean I don't lurk here, so feel free to hit me up if you want to. I would give you my Tumblr handle but it's a mess and I don't speak much there, I just like and reblog stuff.


End file.
